


The Easiest Lie

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson thinks about the lies he's told in his life, and finds one easier than all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easiest Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Almost wrote this at 2 in the morning but waited.

  
**STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** The Easiest Lie  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/)  
 **PAIRING:** Wilson  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** Spoilers for the episode "Que Sera, Sera."  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson thinks about the lies he's told in his life, and finds one easier than all the others.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Almost wrote this at 2 in the morning but waited.  
 **BETA:** Un-betaed.

  


  
 _If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country._

\-- E.M. Forster, 1879 - 1970

  
 **The Easiest Lie**

  
Wilson stares at the sheaf of prescriptions in the big cop's hand, and feels the world slip away under his feet. Any fool can see the signatures are subtly different, and this detective is no fool. The looping "J" of his first name is too large, the "W" of the last too small. What does this say?

It says that House couldn't even be bothered to do a half-assed job of forgery. What did he care? He's the Great Gregory House; he doesn't make special efforts for anybody. Not even Wilson.

The detective is waiting.

Wilson thinks of all the lies he's ever told in his life. The lies of childhood -- the strangely innocent falsehoods. The lies of adolescence, always to get something he wanted. The lies of adulthood -- so many to each of his wives he's lost count. All of these lies were hard; hard to get out, a struggle to say. He'd felt terrible after each one, like he'd lost something of his own and would never get it back. The road behind him is littered with these little bits of his soul.

Why should he lie now? If the detective ever discovers the truth, he'll be in the hottest water he's ever been in in his life. The hospital board, the state licensing board ... hell, the DEA could all take action. He could lose his license, never practice medicine again. If they think he's been writing all these scrips, he could go to prison for over-prescribing. A Federal pen.

Maybe he knew it would always come down to this. This is the price of being House's friend. Maybe this is always the way it was meant to be.

He opens his mouth; the first lie slips out easily, as does the second, and he finally realizes the truth.

The easiest lies are those you tell for the one you love.

~ fin


End file.
